


[F4F][Script offer] Caught in the rain [Getting back with ex] [Oral] [Scissoring] [Desperate]

by lavendergarden



Category: GWASapphic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendergarden/pseuds/lavendergarden
Summary: You're walking home from a store when you're suddenly caught in a storm. Soaked through and shivering, you know there's no way you can make it home in these conditions. You're in your ex's neighborhood...you two are on okay, if a little bit awkward, terms. You decide you'd rather endure some weird silences at their place than trudge through the rain any longer. You can't help but remember all the fun you two had once you get inside...
Kudos: 3





	[F4F][Script offer] Caught in the rain [Getting back with ex] [Oral] [Scissoring] [Desperate]

Key:  
(Direction)  
[Sfx-optional]  
*Emphasis*

Scene: You arrive at your ex's front door and gather the courage to knock. You're cold and miserable from walking in the storm. 

[Knock on door/door opening]

Hey. (Sigh) As you can tell by my drowned rat look, I just got dumped on by that storm. Came out of nowhere. My apartment is kinda far from here, and, well...would you mind if I came in for a sec? Don't feel obligated or anything, I'm barging in and I'm sure you're busy...

Oh. Nice. Thanks, I appreciate it. Any longer out there and I don't think my shoes would have been salvageable. 

How have you been? Sorry I haven't texted for a bit. I've been crazy distracted lately. You know how it is. 

Well, good. I'm glad you're, uh... fine.

Looks nice in here. That mirror fits way better on that side of the room. I told you so, you should've moved it...

Oh, sorry. Um. Ignore me. 

Can I borrow a towel, if it isn't too much trouble? My hair's dripping onto your floor. 

Yeah, I can wait here. 

(Aside to yourself while she's gone) Jesus. This is starting to feel stupid. Maybe I should suck it up and just go....

Oh, hey. Thanks. (Pause while you dry your hair)

I always did love these things. They're the softest. And they're nice and fluffy. 

Hm? 

Oh! Clothes! You really didn't have to, thank you so much! 

(Giggle) You still have this shirt? 

No, nothing's wrong with it. It's just... ancient. I think it's older than us. (Laugh) But it's dry, and at this point I'd put on anything. 

[Sfx of clothes rustling] 

(Slight/muffled laugh) Sorry. You just look really funny standing there with your eyes shut like that. No point in being chaste, you've already seen all of me. 

No, I don't *want* you too look! (Holding back laughter again) 

Oh. Oh, shit. Stupid bra...I can't get the hooks! Ugh, wet clothes are the worst! (Pause as you struggle with it)

Uh. Would you...can you help? I just need you to unclasp it real quick. (pause) Thanks...

(Clear throat) So! Um, I don't suppose you know when this storm might end? 

Yeah, let's check the weather channel. 

[Sfx of quiet talking on tv]

No! It'll stop at 7? That's hours from now! Damn it. (Sigh) If you could just throw my clothes in the dryer for a minute, I'll get out of your hair. At least then I'll get a minute or two of warmth before my clothes are completely soaked again. 

Oh...I can stay? You're sure? Because I don't want to bother you or- 

Thank you. That's um... really nice. I can't imagine you were prepared for your ex to show up unannounced on a weekend. You're very kind to waste some of your free time on me. (Long pause, clear throat again)

Tea? Yeah, sounds perfect. I'll have a cup. 

[Sfx of water pouring and/or glasses clinking] 

[Sip of tea] This is really good! You made it just how I like it. You didn't forget. (laugh) 

I know we aren't together anymore, and we haven't talked a whole lot since we broke up, but...this is nice. You're good company. I missed this. I mean- well, I missed, uh, just chilling. 

You know I can't resist cozying up on the couch and being lazy when it rains. I always felt...safe when you and I would have indoor days. You'd made tea or hot chocolate, I'd get the big, comfy blankets...

(In a quieter voice) We could sit for hours, we didn't have to talk. You and I would hold each other and stay warm...

(Whisper) And you'd gently kiss me...[kiss]

Woah. Uh- (nervous giggles) Sorry, we got a bit carried away for a- [interrupted by another kiss] 

[Improv making out] 

What is- I mean... 

Do you want this as much as I do? 

[More kissing]

Yes, apparently you do. Oh God, this is - [kiss] I didn't think we'd be doing this again...ever. Honestly I'm- um, I'm (giggle) not mad about it. 

[More kissing]

Hm...can we...take this further? I understand if you don't want that, so- [moan] Oh, o-okay. (Laugh) I won't be shy, then. [Kiss] 

God, I missed you kissing up my jaw like that...(laugh) and my ear because you know it tickles so bad! Quit! (Laugh)

Mm, well, if you're gonna be like that, don't think you're the only one who can play that game. I still know where you like to be touched. I remember how to drive you crazy...[kissing/sucking sounds]

(Giggle) Told you. Hm, hearing you moan like that really takes me back. 

Take my shirt off...good thing you already did my bra. (Laugh) 

[Improv make out] 

Oh, God yeah, play with my tits. (Moan) 

You are too good at that (giggle) 

Oh, you want me to lay back? Why don't you make me? 

(Laughing and kissing as she playfully pins you down)

(Breathy) Oh wow, my clothes aren't the only things getting wet right now (laugh) 

(Moan) Oh fuck, your kisses feel so good on my stomach...oh! And on my chest...mm, I missed this. 

Yeah, grab my thighs and spread me open...(moan) 

(Heavy breathing) Kissing and sucking on my my legs is nice and all but... I need your tongue. Please. 

(Moan) Yes! Oh, fuck. (Improv more sounds while you get eaten out) 

Oh- oh God, can I grab your hair? 

Yeah? (Laugh) I know you like for me to make your mouth go where I want...(moan)

Shit, if you keep doing that, I'm- (moan)

Fuck! (Improv orgasm) 

(Kissing) I missed you licking my pussy like that...baby, let me do you now. I *have* to taste you. (Kiss) Mm, yeah, just sit right there. 

I'm going to get on my knees...(laughing and kissing) and make you feel so fucking good. 

(Moan and improv oral sounds)

(Muffled) You taste so amazing! 

(Further oral improv)

Mm, no, I won't stop. Don't worry. 

(Improv to her orgasming) 

(Laugh) You always look so cute when you come...(kiss)

(Improv making out and moaning)

Oh, sweetheart, I don't know about you but I need more. I wanna fuck you so bad. (Kissing)

C'mon, on your back. I'm gonna rub my pussy on yours 'til we both come again. (Laugh)

Seeing you laying there, open and ready, waiting for me to put myself between your legs...(kiss) You're incredible. Are you ready, baby? Yeah?

(Moan) Oh fuck. You're so warm and soft...and just dripping wet for me. [Sfx bed creaking/wet sounds]

Mm, did you want this to happen when you saw me at the door? Did you want to be fucked all messy and covered in both your cum and mine? (Moan) 

Yeah, I'm glad it happened that way too. (Laugh) 

(Improv more moaning and fucking sounds)

(Breathy) I'm gonna speed up, okay? I'm so close. You're gonna make me (moan) cum all over your sweet little cunt. 

(Improv more fucking and eventually orgasm) 

God. God that was good. (laugh) Will you hold me for a bit? 

(Sigh) I'm so glad it rained today.


End file.
